


Happy Valentine's, Bro!

by Ari204



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possible smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, highschool, possible angst not a lot, prompto/noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari204/pseuds/Ari204
Summary: Noctis is giving Prompto the greatest gift ever. Tickets to the sold out Chocobo Moogle Carnival.  Prompto has hidden his feelings for Noct and Noctis has been oblivious to his for far too long





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this is by far not the first time writing fan fiction but is the first time in a long time and posting in here. So I'm still trying to learn the ropes and I hope I do soon. This was originally meant to be a one shot but it made its way into a mini chapter story for the sake of my schedule and the fact I had a valentines idea on valentines Day I know really great timing haha. I hope you like it and please leave some feedback I would so love it and if you have any prompt ideas for me to write I will certainly take those. I have read literally almost all the promptis fics on here the I ship more than just them so I was forced into writing my own which I totally love writing. Anyway enjoy

“Prompto is going to love this!” Noctis says to himself, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a soft black towel with a gold Insomnian crest in the bottom corner. He looks at the vibrant yellow tickets with pearly white moogles with different colored noses on them, while he uses another smaller black towel to dry his hair.

It was Hell to get Ignis to finally agree to Noctis taking just Prompto with him as a friendly Valentine's gift. Noctis had blushed when Ignis questioned him but Ignis took it as the Prince being the Prince. The two boys wouldn’t be missing much anyway as school was predicted to be out a whole week due to the snow.

It had been a year since Prompto had become Noctis' friend and he thought to himself 'It's not that weird to want to do something special for your friendship's first Valentine's Day together, right?'

Noctis couldn’t quite understand why the day had become so special to him all of a sudden, when he had never planned it a day in his life. He never even celebrated with Luna his childhood friend, though distance did play a part in that. In fact, he had always hated the day itself and despised couples who would show too much affection. Not that he had something against them, he was just never a fan of public affection.

Until Prompto, that is. He and Prompto never did anything romantic of course. It mainly consisted of selfies of the two to commemorate moments like getting coffee together, occasional piggy back rides and curious stares from pedestrians at the sight of the Prince carrying a young blonde on his back, and the very rare but sometimes an embrace that would last a little longer than expected. Others certainly noticed the way the two-boy’s relationship had grown stronger but the two were always oblivious, at least most of the time they thought they were.

Noctis was finally dressed and already had everything they would need packed up in a suit case, including two very special Chocobo Moogle Carnival outfits. All Prompto would need was to pack his own clothes and his camera of course. Now all Noctis needed was to tell Prompto, assuming the young blonde wasn’t occupied and if he was, he would stop anything for Noctis. Which he would. Thankfully he didn’t have anything he needed to do besides adding the finishing touches to Noctis' gift.

'Hey, dude! You're so gonna love me! I got this awesome surprise for you Chocobo Butt!' (Chocobo Butt was Prompto's nickname because Noctis always teased his hair looks like the butt of a chocobo.)

'Really!? What is it Noct!? My gift is almost finished for you too!'

His gift was a collection of notable photo op locations in Lucis in the form of selfies of Prompto holding a piece of paper saying:

Noct,  
Prompto's LOVE for you is so BIG, it has reached (the name of each location).

'Well... don’t freak out so your neighbors don’t think someone is trying to slaughter you but I may have gotten us tickets to the Chocobo Moogle Carnival in Altissia!'

'Dude!'

'Dude.'

'No, you didn’t!'

'Yep.'

'They said they were sold out like a month ago! And dude, Ignis isn’t going to let you out of Lucis!'

'He already said yes Prom. Sometimes you really underestimate the pros of being Prince!'

'You said you don’t use your title to get stuff Noct.'  
'I don’t usually but it was for you Prom.'

'OMG! Don’t start turning into a lame sap on me man!'

'I-I'm not! That was just how it sounded!'

'Yea. Anyway, when do we leave?'

'Today. So, pack, like now. Ignis will bring me to pick you up at 1.'

'You don’t give anyone room to say no, do you?' (Not that he would say no.) 'And you couldn’t give me an earlier warning!?'

'Nope. Happy Valentine's Day Prompto. See you!'

'Yea, see ya!'


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's feelings for Noctis is trying to rear its ugly head and all he wants is to have a fun trip with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im sorta getting some what used to this site i just still need to figure out how to make eveything show as i want it. Its funny how this was originally a Valentine's Day one shot but i found out how to drag it out to be more. Also please if you have some prompts for me to write tell me. I am honestly really excited to give you Chapter 3 i have 4 wrote im tring t stay ahead so if something happens and i cant type or upload or dont feel like writing ill have prewritten chapters ready. Hope you like this chapter even though i feel its sort of short i just didnt want to write the whole ride to Galdin.

“Oh man! Oh man!” Prompto throwing clothes out of his closet. “My gift hardly even compares to this and what the actual fuck am I going to wear!?”

Prompto, looking at one of his red tank tops and grey joggers ‘I got to have some classier clothes somewhere. Altissia is a freaking land known for its trends!’ he thinks to himself.

“Aha!” he shouts as he spots a dark purple long sleeve button up dress shirt. 

‘Is this too classy? But I look so good in this and Noct…wait,’ he shakes his head and blushes as he gulps ‘It’s a nice shirt.’

After he packed his outfit that someone would swear you would wear on a fancy dinner date, he gathered a couple of his flannels and skinny jeans to wear. He tried to avoid packing his ripped ones because he didn’t want to look like the usual trashy grunge teen. He looked at the small black box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it and carefully placed it in a special compartment of his suitcase. He went into his bathroom to grab his hair gel since he knew Noctis would never bring some as he never even bothers to barley brush his hair or style it. He valued sleep too much to care for that type of routine. Prompto on the other hand loved his hair and made sure it was always a statement.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

‘Hey, Iggy and me are on our way with Gladio. Better be ready.’

Prompto read the text and replied, ‘Gotcha!’

“Hmm…” He tapped his finger on his lip. “I must be forgetting something?”

He surveyed his room and saw his camera laying on his desk. “Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I almost forget, definitely will need this!” He rushes to the camera and puts it in its travel case and places the case in the suit case finally closing it.

“Ready!” He placed his hands on his hips in a victory pose.

His confidence faltered though and his arms dropped to his sides. He was so nervous. Did he look good? Did he smell good? Why was he so nervous? He was never nervous about anything him and Noctis planned to do together alone. Ok, well he had been nervous but not like this. They had always been inside Lucis, like the time they went to the Chocobo Ranch or Galdin Quay and he had saw Noctis shirtless with water running down his small but toned abs.

‘Oh god, no! Don’t think of that! Bad Prompto!’ Why did the simplicity of hanging out with his friend shirtless have such an effect on his imagination?

Bzzt. 

‘Hey, dude, we’re here. You coming out or not?’

‘Uh. Be there in a jiffy!’

Prompto was practically stumbling to grab his surprisingly heavy suit case and ran down his stairs, turning off the lights before he finally closed and locked his door. Not that his lock worked anyway. Noctis had told him he sent a request for someone to fix t immediately and they were scheduled to come in a couple days. He hoped it was while he was gone, Prompto always hated when Noctis made special requests that not many people were privileged to. It made him feel like people think he was using Noctis which he would never do.

Prompto put his case in the trunk and climbed in the back seat of the regalia sitting next to Noctis, Ignis in the driver seat as always, and Gladiolus sitting in the passenger side.

“Yo, why so out of breath? You didn’t have to run a marathon to get here, we wouldn’t have left you.” Noctis smiled and chuckled at his friend’s sudden nervousness.

“Noct would never allow us to leave his precious Prompto! Oh no!” Gladio turned chuckling and facing the two in the back as he spoke.

Noctis growled at Gladiolus for the outburst and mumbled low enough for only Noctis to hear “Shut it.” and Gladio smirked before turning back around.

“Well, I’m just really excited. It’s not every day you get told you’re going to a famous carnival that’s almost impossible to get tickets to.” Prompto explained while fiddling with his thumbs. It wasn’t a lie but after being called “Noct’s precious Prompto” he was a little nervous than before, because why would Gladio say that and why did Noct get so defensive? Prompto wasn’t going to overthink it though.

Ignis pulled onto the road. Prompto looked at Noctis who had already leaned his head against the window in position to sleep. He was cute when he would take little short breaths in his sleep, slowly rising often and looking so peaceful and innocent. Prompto started to feel warm all over his body.

‘Oh no, not again! Why do I keep thinking like this!?’ He thought trying to not show his panic and hide his unpleasant friend who decided to say “Hi.” at the sight of Noctis. ‘Everyone is cute when they sleep right? Yea! That’s it! Even Gladio uh, well, maybe not. He might still look like he could kill you with his finger.’


	3. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto finally leave for Altissia together. Gladiolus and Ignis partake in activities at Galdin before they leave tomorrow.

“Wake up, sleepy heads!” Gladio spoke as he grabbed both boys’ shoulder and shaking them gently.

Noctis began to stretch and turned to Prompto with a small sleepy smile that was adorable “Ready to go?”

Prompto looked at the young prince. The smile, the grogginess in his features, the perfect sunset lighting, and Galdin’s perfect scenic background.

Snap!

Noctis’ eyes widened at the sudden photographer’s flash “Wha-hey!”

Prompto just snickered “Hehe. Sorry Noct, the scene was just so perfect. See!” he pushed his camera to Noctis so he could see.

“Damn, Prom!” Noctis admired the picture of not really him but seeing the beauty of great angles and lighting that Prompto was able to see and knew so well that most wouldn’t notice. “You make me look good!”

Prompto blushed taking his camera back and putting it back in its case.  
“Ahem!” It was Ignis’ voice, “You two should get going. I will see to it both of you get on the right ferry safely.”

“Oh yes, because I totally don’t know the right ferry we should be getting on.” Noctis said in his usual sarcastic tone when someone says something that provokes it to come out.

“Attitude Noct.” Gladiolus said walking towards a Cup Noodle stand.

Noctis and prompt both step out to go get there suit cases from the back of the regalia. Ignis then guides them up some small steps and onto a long and curved pier. 

“Ugh, do we really have to walk this far! I mean who designed this place, you have to go through the restaurant to get to the docks?” Prompto huffed lugging his case as he notices his wheel is broke.

Noctis grunts, teeth clenched “I know.” He looks at Prompto’s wheel, “You should’ve told me your wheel was broke. I would’ve gotten Gladio to help you.” Noctis was always concerned for Prompto.

“Its fine, really Noct. I didn’t even know.” Prompto is holding the handles with both hands and walking backwards at times.

“It most certainly is fine. You will both have plenty of time to relax I presume. Oh, and Noct, please try not to stay up too late and ruin your sleeping schedule.” Ignis drills like a mother.  
“Welcome to Galdin Quay!” rehearsed lines chimed from a greeter.

“Come on Iggy! It’s a carnival! They party, they stay up late, it’s what they do!” Noctis says while stopping to make sure Prompto get down with his case alright.

Ignis rubs his temples and guides them through Galdin Quay’s restaurant/lobby. They are met with some more steps that the two boys both groan at. When they are finally down, Ignis stops them and hands Noctis his passport.

“You have yours, right?” he asks Prompto.

“Yea of course! Think I’d seriously forget!” Prompto flails his hands in the air to add dramatics.

“Alright. Noct, remember what we talked about, and please, for the love of the Six, do not do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Yes Ignis, I remember. I’m not a child you know.” Noctis crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

“Yes, but sometimes you can act like one.” Ignis crossing his arms too.

“Are any of you boarding?” a loud voice interrupts them. “If so they are about to leave and you need to board!” A man with silver hair in a black and grey shirt with a green tie reminds them.

“Gotta go Iggy!” Noctis says as he grabs his suit case and begins to walk away.

“Bye Igs!” Thanks for bringing us!” Prompto waves catching up to the raven haired boy.

A muscular arm wraps around Ignis’ neck. “You think Noct is finally gonna make a move?” He asks the slightly smaller man with a flirty smile.

“I’m not sure Gladiolus, I do hope they finally stop playing with their feelings even if a relationship will be short lived with Noctis’ responsibilities.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up.

“Ah, come on Iggy! I remember how many games you played with me before you finally made a move on me!” Gladiolus squeezing Ignis’ shoulder. “Then we banged that night.”

Ignis was blushing so much he looked like a ripe Lucian tomato at the memory of finally hitting it off with the handsome brute who held him now.

“Hey, maybe Noctis’ll get laid on this trip finally!” Gladiolus had chuckled at his own words.  
“Gladiolus!” Ignis was beyond shocked at the thought of the prince having sexual actions with his best friend so soon. “He does not move fast like you.”

“You wanted it Iggy!” Gladio let go of Ignis and smacked his ass. “Let’s get a room, there’s no way you’re driving at night. Plus I think I might want to relive that night.”

Ignis chuckled some “You do almost every night but very well then. Let’s go.”

They walked back to the lobby further away from protecting Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so the notes are at the end this time cuz partial spoilers. Anyway I really like this chapter even tho nothing happens I like it and if you're wondering yes one of the activities Ignis and Gladiolus take part in is pleasuring one another sorry I didn't find a way to fit it in the story there will be plenty of time for them to have there moments tho. So as always I hope you enjoy and leave some feedback.


	4. He's just a hot friend okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto are on the boat to Altissia and they play around their feelings a bit. While changing into some adorable carnival shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mark has been influenced by many writings and something me and my friend talked about one time. Also the mark will make a show into another fic I'm planning. Hope you like this sorta long chapter.

Noctis and Prompto were sitting in their own booth together, bags at their feet and sitting across from each other. Prompto was shaking his legs together and fiddling with his thumbs in excitement and fear. It was the first time he had ever been out of Lucis and it was and it was scary not having Gladio to protect him or Noct. Lucis wasn’t at war with Niflhiem but relations certainly were shaky.

Noctis was quiet, mainly due to his sea sickness. He didn’t think about that part, he also hasn’t been on the water in a long time. He shakes his head and smirks, thinking about how ironic his situation was. His passion was fishing but the moment he was on a boat he instantly felt like he was going to hurl. He looked back out the window at the vast dark ocean surrounding them. Despite the sickness he felt in the movements of the ocean, it was still relaxing enough to let him close his eyes.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto looked at the sleepy prince.

“Hmm?” Noctis mumbled with his eyes still closed.

“Uh, how long do you think before we arrive?” Prompto genuinely wanted to know but couldn’t help feeling like he was being like an annoying child asking “Are we there yet?”.

“About five hours. Probably.” Noctis was about to doze off when he remembered the shirts he had brought and wanted to change into before they got to Altissia. “Oh!” his head shot up and his crystal blue eyes opened. “Hey, Prom. I got, uh, Iris made us these shirts. You know our outfits don’t really scream chocobos or moogles, or anything cute really. Not uh, saying your outfits aren’t ever cute but uh, you know, never mind.”

Prompto was internally freaking out ‘Did he freaking just call my outfits cute!?’

Noctis was right though. Noctis wore a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans that hugs to Noctis’ bottom features tightly. Prompto wore a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans that weren’t as tight as Noctis’, he liked comfort clothes. He had wrapped his red and black flannel around his small waist when he had gotten a little too warm.

“Wow. I like the idea of festive shirts Noct, but you?” Prompto was a little confused, his best friend was never the ‘wear festive shirts type’ and rarely wore anything other than the colors black, grey, and white.

Noctis scratches the back of his head “Yea, but I thought maybe it’d be nice just for once, a change, for the carnival. Plus you know how excited Iris gets when she makes stuff for me, and it’s kinda like our gift from her.”

Noctis reaches into his bag and finds two vibrant shirts. One was the color of a chocobo with a chocobo face on the front and a chocobo tail painted on the back. Above the chocobo face was the logo for the Chocobo Moogle Carnival. The other was pearly white with shades of pink and had a purple moogle nose on the front along with a the classic moogle face. On the back is a painted spiral and diamond just like moogles usually have. The carnival logo was on the front above the face as well.

“The moogle one is mine and the chocobo one is yours of course.” Noctis said handing Prompto his shirt.

“Wow! These had to take her like forever dude!” Prompto said while he was admiring the shirt.

“Well, she actually did have a month.” Noctis blushed revealing that this trip and everything involved was a planned gift and not a spur of the moment kind of gift like Prompto originally thought it was.

“Woah! Noct this gift is freaking amazing dude! Yours and Iris’ so make sure to tell her.” Prompto’s eyes were wide and mouth practically hanging open.

Noctis just shrugged “Whatever. Go get changed first so we don’t have to worry about it when we get there.”

“But Noct we’ll get there by two. Wouldn’t we just go back to bed?”

“Most likely, but…we won’t have to worry about it when we get there and we can go straight to the carnival when we wake up…” Noctis trailed off. He didn’t want to give away that he really just wanted to see how adorable his friend will look. “I-I wanna make sure it fits.” He knew it fit, they have shared clothes enough before.

“Dude, its gonna fit! But I’ll go put it on if it makes you happy.” Prompto winked at Noctis as he got up and walked towards a bathroom.

‘This day has just had a really weird vibe from Noctis.’ Prompto thought.

His prince had given him surprise gifts before, the biggest one being his birthday even though at the time they were still fairly new friends. This gift though, was the most elaborate. Even though it didn’t seem like it’d be hard to get into a carnival, it was the Chocobo Moogle Carnival. Either you were rich or you were lucky and got a ticket while it was a decent price before they raised the prices when the ticket count got low. No matter what Prompto would never have been able to afford it.

‘Has Noct been flirting with me today?’ he thought, taking off his shirt to reveal his toned and muscular abs.

They weren’t as glorious as Gladiolus’ but for his small size they were impressive. He was maybe more muscular than Noctis, he did spend his days working out to impress Noctis after all. The light of the bathroom was illuminating his skin making his freckles more visible on his shoulders.

Prompto looked in the mirror and laughed ‘Who am I kidding, he’s not flirting with me! He’s just being the greatest… friend ever.’

Prompto pick the chocobo shirt back up and pulls it over his arms and chest. Straightening the shirt, he notices his bracelets were moved up a little, showing part of the name on his wrist.

Noctis knocked on the door, “Hey Prom! Hurry up! I got to change too!”

‘Shit!’ Prompto frantically tries to fix them.

“U-uh, yea!” Prompto said nervously. 

It’s not every day a commoner is born with the name of a noble’s. Only noble’s had names of other noble’s on their body and Prompto could never understand, there was no way he was a noble of any kind. So, why did he have Noctis’ name on him?

Prompto opens the door finally to see Noctis who can see the paleness and nervousness in Prompto’s eyes.

“Prompto. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just a little nervous to be on water. You know wouldn’t want this to end like the Titanic.” Prompto said sheepishly with a smile.  
“Tell me about it. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t puked yet.” Noctis said wobbling in a little almost as if he’d had a drink. “By the way, that shirt looks adorable on you.” Noctis winked at Prompto, leaving a warmness in his body yet again.

Prompto blushed terribly and went back to his seat to wait for Noctis to come out.

‘Damn, I didn’t know a chocobo shirt could look so hot on someone.’ Noctis thought admiring the image of Prompto’s blush in his head.

He began to take his shirt off from his toned body, looking in the mirror at his reflection. He was pale like a ghost but in an attractive way and had a few abs to show. He was still very clearly in shape and very attractive. ‘Hm. It’s always great to have a hot friend.’

Noctis grabbed his moogle shirt and put one of his arms through the sleeve and then the other one, pulling the shirt over his dark and already messy hair. He straightened his shirt making sure it covered the name on his shoulder and it did thankfully. Noctis never understood why Prompto’s name was on his shoulder. It made it difficult at times sometimes he had to wear makeup on his shoulder and cover up by saying he was afraid of water touching above his torso, even if it was just a splash. The name told him Prompto was his one true partner, making them a one true pair if Prompto had Noctis’ name on him as well. It was confusing because Noctis was a noble and Prompto was a normal civilian. How could they possibly work out? He had never heard of any noble getting the name of a commoner marked. He for sure thought it would have been Lunafreya’s name but it wasn’t and a part of Noctis was happy about that. He loved Luna but not like that, not so much he would want to be with her forever but as a sister. Most nobles had these marks because it was the way for the Six to keep peace and order among the kingdoms and to make sure royalty stayed within royalty. Only someone capable of being a proper ruler was marked on women and who would birth the proper heir on the men. Never has there been a case for two men and one to be a commoner at that to have marks.

Noctis just shrugged off his thoughts and walked back out toward the blonde, who was smiling at a little card attached to a little black and gold gift box. 

As he walked he raised his eyebrows and smiled. “What’s that?” he asked sliding back in the booth.

“Oh! You’re back!” Prompto had been startled by Noct’s abrupt arrival “Well, uh, it nothing! Yet.”

Noctis’ facer dropped slightly but he smiled again and said “Sure, Prom.” As he looked at how adorable he was when he would lie about cute stuff.


	5. Yuck, cheesecake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis set out to have some fun at the carnival. Prompto begins to questions Noctis' actions even more. Is he really all that oblivious or is Prompto the oblivious one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took forever but i wrote from 4pm to now 2am to attempt to make it seem like i was keeping my daily updating but this chapter was soooo long to write but its got a lot of fluff and ooh so much fluff in the future too. There are about 2-3 more chapters left before. Also i tried to add some squigly line thingys to seperate scenes i guess. Then ill work on my one shot for Promptis and my Gladnis one shot. After then, I will be working on my real fic where it may retell some story but also is connected to this fic and youll find out just how Ignis and Gladio happened hehe. Anyways hope you guys liked it!

The hotel room Noctis booked only had one bed but Prompto didn’t have problem with that. They already shared a bed everytime they spent the night, which was a lot. Prompto even grew restless when the presence of the prince wasn’t there.

Prompto was snuggled up against Noctis in his sleep as the two often did without knowing. Altissia was known for being very cold at night but very warm by day. The festivities for the day had already concluded, so they were lucky enough to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto began to hear the loud noises of the crowd as people were already celebrating outside. It was about 10 am now. As he woke he opened his eyes and saw Noctis’ sleepy face above his. He was so peaceful, like a baby, and he was warm too, really warm. Prompto wanted to stay like this forever but he knew he couldn’t. Noctis was going to wake up and even though he strangely never minded Prompto’s snuggles, it might be a little weird waking up to your best friend watching you sleep.

So, Prompto sat up and stretched hearing the screams of children’s excitement outside. He got up from the bed and yawned. The room was a medium size. It was the VIP suite and looked like it could actually be the honeymoon suite. Prompto saw the elegant furniture that was probably, no, definitely worth more than his house. Though he was quite accustomed to expensive furniture, what with being friends with the prince and spending most of his time with him. The furniture at the hotel was dated and in its own way, more elegant with deep shades of red and purple. The wood shining but almost antique like. The carpet was deep red with a flower pattern that was a lighter shade of red with a cream white tone to it and it felt softer than chocobo feathers between his toes.

He looked in the full body mirror. They had never changed, except the shirt when they were on the boat, they have done that a few times before when their clothes were still pretty clean. He looked at his hair and tried to fix the few pieces that had fallen out of place (his hair gel was one of the strongest and expensive because Noctis bought some for him for Christmas). A soft hand ran through his hair smoothing the side down for him. It was Noctis’ and Prompto shuttered at the touch but in a good way.

Prompto turned his head to look at Noctis who was smiling gently at the blonde his hand still in his hair. “M-morning Noct.” Prompto smiled nervously.

“Mhm… morning.” Noctis said low taking his hand out of Prompto’s hair. “Your hair looks fine, you don’t always have to worry about it so much you know.”

“Y- yea. So, uh, what’s the plan?” Prompto felt the touch of Noctis’ hand still lingering even though he had already dropped.

‘Why’d he keep it there so long?’ he thought.

“Well, there’s this café. Their food is supposed to be Ignis level good.”

Prompto clapped his hands “Sounds great! I’m starving!”

Noctis chuckled “Let’s go then!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The streets of Altissia were confusing and most signs were in a foreign language that Noctis should know but he never paid attention to Ignis’ lessons. So, he could barely make out what some of them read. Everywhere they went there was almost always a carnival attendant who constantly gave them the “Welcome to the carnival!” greeting.

Prompto decided to accept that Noctis had gotten them lost, so he decided to ask the attendant where the café was. “Uh, excuse me, but do you happen to know where the… um, I think he said Square Enix Café is?”

“Yes. Just go up these steps and continue straight until you find a large set of stairs and you will be there.” The attendant wearing a chocobo outfit gestured towards where they needed to go.

“Thanks!” Prompto did a type of salute that made him seem goofy to Noctis as he chuckled a bit.

Noctis and Prompto continued to walk casually talking and laughing now that they knew they were going the right way. This also gave Prompto some excellent photo ops. The city was gorgeous and it was built purely on water, which utterly amazed Prompto in every way. The city loved its floral décor but the carnival decorations took over mainly and Prompto thought about how long it must have taken them to set it all up. Especially the larger decorations like the fireworks platform they saw, it had giant inflated moogles and chocobos surrounding it.

Prompto noticed Noctis walking away from him and was about to call after him when he noticed he was walking towards a crying little girl. He followed after Noctis.

“Hey,” Noctis said soothingly and crouched down to the girl’s level. “what’s wrong?” he put a hand on the little girl’s shoulder.

She pointed at the sky “M- my balloon! I- it’s gone!” she said breathy due to her crying.

Noctis smiled and grabbed a pink flower from a flower pot by the girl “Just a sec.”

Noctis ran a little and threw the flower, warping and grabbing the flower and balloons in mid-air. After he landed from the warp he returned to Prompto and the little girl who was no longer crying but amazed.

Noctis knelt back down offering the girl the flower and her balloons “Here ya go.” He smiled a warm gentle smile to the girl.

“Wow! That was amazing! Thank you so much mister!” the little girl was ecstatic ad she reached into her pocket to grab three choco-mog medallions (the currency for prizes) “Here, I want you and your boyfriend to have these!”

Prompto choked when he heard the little girl accusation.

Noctis froze at what she said to and decided to dismiss it, she was a child “Uh you really don’t have to, you should keep yours. Don’t worry we can get our own.”

“Please, just take them.” She said pleading with her recently teared eyes “I have like 120.”

Noctis’ eyes were wide then “Well, if you say so. Thank you.” Noctis said taking the medallions and placing them in his pocket. “You take care now.” He got up and walked back to Prompto, who was freaking out about the word “boyfriend” and how Noctis didn’t deny it.

They started walking again an Prompto spoke up. “That was amazing Noct!”

“What? You’ve seen me warp plenty of times Promp. You’ve even held on to me to see what it felt like.”

Prompto blushed at the memory it was one of the first times he tried to flirt with Noctis who of course took it as pure curiosity and nothing more. 

“Well yea, but…” he thought it was cute why he did it “It was just really sweet.”

Noctis shrugged “I’m gonna be king someday, might as well be nice. Plus, was I supposed to just let the girl cry.”

“True. Hey, are these the stairs he told us about?” he said pointing ahead to a large set of stairs.

“Looks like it.” Noctis said grabbing Prompto’s wrist to drag him.

Prompto flinched at the sudden touch and let Noctis lead him. They walked passed someone dressed in oversized moogle costume. Of course, Prompto stopped to freak out and take a picture.

After Prompto snapped the picture he turned to Noctis “Bet you can’t do the moogle dance!” he dared.

Noctis scoffed accepting the dare “Bet you I can!”

Noctis walked up to the moogle shyly with his hand behind his head.

“Kupo!” said the moogle grabbing Noctis’ hand “Like this Kupo!”

He watches the moogle dance. He knew people were probably going to be watching him. So, Noctis sucked it up and proceeded to attempt the dance slowly and not energetically. He cupped his hands and looked at the moogle. After getting reassurance that he was doing it right, he raised his hands in a raise the roof type of way and stepped side to side. He then spun raising his hands again and when he turned around he tried to walk away as fast as he could.

“Great job Kupo!” the moogle was clapping and hugged Noctis from behind before letting him go.

Noctis hid his face as he walked away “I can’t believe I just did that!”

Prompto ran up to him “Dude! I didn’t think you’d do it! I got so many photos!” 

Noctis stopped and pointed in Prompto’s face “You so owe me!” he laughed and walked towards the café.

“I got you man! Don’t worry!” Prompto chuckled putting his camera up and following Noctis.

“Welcome. What can I get you?” A man with somewhat shaggy hair asked handing Prompto and Noctis a menu that showcased only two things.  
The menu offered the Kupoberry Cheesecake and the Golden Chocobo Tart. Both orders came with a small free coffee. The Kupoberry Cheesecake was a white square with a variety of berries on top and a small paper moogle as a souvenir. The Golden Chocobo Tart was well golden and in the shape of a triangle, it also came with a paper chocobo as a souvenir as well. Prompto ordered the tart of course and Noctis ordered the cheesecake.

The waiter brought their orders and their free coffee that had a heart design in it. Noctis grabbed a bowl of sugar cubes and dropped about six into his cup. Prompto winced at thinking of that much sugar could give someone a stomach ache.

Noctis looked at his food “Aw, yeah! Here it comes!” and he dug in with his fork. “Mmm. Prompto, you have to try this.”

Prompto shook his head “Naw Noct I-“ he was cut off with a mouthful of cheesecake.

“Good, right?” Noctis looked at Prompto waiting for a response.

“Yea, good, for cheesecake I guess.” Prompto wasn’t a huge fan of cheesecake. 

“Wha! You don’t like cheesecake!?” Noctis was genuinely hurt. Cheesecake was his comfort food. “You’re weird!” he went back to eating.

Prompto chuckled “That’s why you love me!” his voice trailed at the end as he realized what he just said.

‘Did I seriously just say that? Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! No, Noct please don’t hate me!’ he was screaming in his head.

“Hehe. Yea how could I not love this loser!” he pointed to Prompto laughing.

‘Maybe he took it as a joke. He usually does.’ Prompto hoped.

When they finished their food, they walked out of the café and Noctis grabbed Prompto’s arm. “Hey! Let’s go to the arena. They’re supposed to have really great prizes there.”

Prompto nodded excitedly “Sure! Let’s go.”


	6. King of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto partake in some carnival games and Prompto is crowned King of Space. Noctis wins a stuffed chocobo for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really bad at summaries jeez! The real notes are at the bottom thi time!

They got lost a couple times on the way to the Arena Galviano but after following the right alley way, they found Listro Park. Once they were there it was easy to find out where to go next, with the signs showing they were clearly headed towards the arena. The only way to the arena was by Gondola so, Noctis handed the Gondolier 10 gil and the two hopped on. Prompto sat on the middle seat in front of Noctis and leaned against the edge of the gondola. Noctis sat in the middle of the large seat all to himself, the seat almost shaped like a heart.

Prompto was taking in the sites. You could see most of Altissia from there and his gaze lingered onto Noctis who was sitting up straight for once, hands together in his lap, and head held high, looking intently at something. He looked so kingly to Prompto when he would sit like that. So naturally, Prompto snapped a photo. Noctis didn't notice.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto sat up getting Noctis' attention.

Noctis relaxed and looked at Prompto “Hmm?”

“What's the arena really used for? You know, when there's not a carnival going on.” Prompto asks genuinely curious, he didn't know a lot about Altissia.

“I hear they use it to stage battles between monsters and at night sometimes daemons.”

Prompto could not believe what he heard. “What!? For like real?” still not believing they actually housed monsters and daemons to fight where thousands of civilians were.

Noctis nodded “Yep. Hunters hunt them and bring them here and they earn a profit. It's one of the reasons Altissia had high tension at one point.” Noctis of course had to know information of incidents in history between countries.

“Wow! Is it safe?”

Noctis shrugs “No one's ever been hurt yet. Plus its how some people have to become millionaires, there'd be an uproar if they tried to cancel it all of a sudden. Even people come from Lucis hoping to get rich. Maybe I'll take you one day, I've never been myself, only when I was really young and I cant remember that.”

Prompto nods and gets up as they arrive at their destination. He looked up, the arena was huge and intimidating. It was one of those buildings where its so tall you cant breathe and develop a fear of heights, even if you didn't have a fear originally. So, it was worse for Prompto due to his fear. Noctis nudges him and they enter the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inside of the arena was huge and spacious. They had carpet rugs lined up so people could avoid having to walk on the dirt but of course children still played in it anyway. There was a prize counter on their right and Prompto already had his eyes set on a prize. It as a large stuffed chocobo, it was almost as tall as Prompto and was definitely fatter.

“Nooooct!” he yells and yanks Noctis' arm like a little child. “Look at it!” he points to the chocobo.

Noctis looked at what Prompto was pointing at and walked towards the counter. Prompto followed after him his head dropped when he read the price. “50 choco-mog medallions” Him and Prompto only had the 3 that the little girl had given them and Prompto knew carnivals were cheats when it comes to the prizes you really want.

Noctis turned to Prompto “You want it?”

“Yea, but look how many medallions we need.” Prompto wore the face of ultimate disappointment.

Noctis looks at one of the attendants at the counter and slides her 50 gil (not for the chocobo though). “Don't let anyone get this.” he pointed at the chocobo and said “The gil is for you to do just that, say its for show or whatever. I'll be back with the medallions for it.” There was no sense in bribing for the actual chocobo, he knew that never worked.

The woman took the gil and nodded, receiving dirty looks from the other attendants but it was extra gil and you hardly said no to royalty.

As they walked away Prompto grabbed Noctis' arm again. “Dude, seriously! You didn't have to do that!”

Noctis looked down and smiled “No, I didn't, but I wanted to.” he looked at Prompto “You looked so happy when you saw it.” he blushed and looked away quickly.

Prompto who was astonished at what he had heard 'D- did he just blush? Omg!' 

They walked to a fork in the carpet leading to two different carnival games. On the left Whack-a-Cactuar and on the right the Galviano Shooting Gallery. Noctis told Prompto they should split up and finish the levels. Noctis took the one where he could smash a cactuar and of course Prompto took the shooting gallery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis had finished all three of his levels earning him a total 20 choco-mog medallions. He walked over to the shooting gallery to see Prompto furiously shooting a semi-automatic gun. Grinning as he saw his best friend so invested in shooting down the ultimate boss from Justice Monsters FIVE, their favorite arcade game to play after school. It had some sentimental value to them as well, since their first outing as truly best friends was at an arcade trying to break each others records.

“Come on, third time's the charm!” Prompto gritted through his teeth.

It was his third time at this level. All the other levels were easy compared to this one. The level was based off of the same level in JMFIVE that Prompt hated. He had rage quit and gave up at the arcade game when Noctis came over and led Prompto through the level. Grabbing Prompto's hands and guiding them, he had helped Prompto win. He remembered he squeezed Noctis so tight he lost his breath for a moment.

He looked over and saw Noctis watching him 'Oh, I have got to win this now!'

Prompto made sure to shoot the bonus targets while, still focusing on his main target. He saw red numbers blinking on his eye guard, telling him he was almost out of time, so he moved as quickly as he could, keeping his finger on the trigger. His gun overheated just as he saw big zeros come on the eye guard. “00!!” He slammed his hand down and put his head down. He just wasn't going to win.

Then he heard an automated male voice like the on of announcers on cheesy game shows him and Noctis sometimes watched to make fun of “Victory. Victory. Victory.”

Prompto jumped up with his fist in the air “Yes!”

He stepped down off the platform to the exit and the attendant gave him 20 medallions. “Here are your medallions. Congratulations! You are the only one to succeed in this level!” he said in an annoying nasally voice.

Kids in the background were cheering “Prompto! King of Space!”

He walked up to Noctis. “King of Space, huh? Doesn't sound bad, King Prompto!” Noctis playfully bowed to Prompto, who chuckled and blushed.

“Come on man. Stop.” his cheeks looked as if he had a sunburn.

Noctis lifted his head up “As you wish, your highness.” he couldn't help but still giggle.

“Ha, ha. Real funny Prince Charmless.” Prompto mocked.

“Oh, that's a new one. Call me that from now on.” he flirtatiously elbowed Prompto. “So, how many medallions you got? I got 20.”  
“20 also.” shaking his medallion bag that was given when you finished level two of any carnival game.

“So, that's 40, we need 10 more.” Noctis thought of what else there was and didn't feel like going back to the cafe or anywhere really, until he got Prompto that chocobo. It was time consuming to get to the arena and from. He wanted Prompto to have fun and not run all over the place getting medallions. Or maybe he found that fun? Noctis didn't though and maybe that was why he didn't want to. It was also getting later and Noctis wanted to make sure they had time to get to their VIP firework seats he got them before the firework show started. 

He heard a worried man speak behind him “My baby! Oh, no, where are you?”

Noctis huffed, he understood carnivals were crazy and easy to get lost, but losing your baby?

He rolled his eyes and thought he might as well help the poor man. The man's wife would probably divorce him if she found out.

“Umm. Sir, do you need help?” Noctis asked.

The man hardly heard Noctis speak but finally registered what he had said “H- help? Yes! I do!” He stood up. “You see, I have lost one of my chicks in here and oh, oh I'm so worried!” The man looked as if he was going to sob.

'Chick?' Noctis thought 'This guy is seriously talking about a baby chocobo!'

Prompto chimed in “Oh, no! That's terrible! Lucky for you the King of Space and Prince Charmless is to the rescue!” he pointed at the man with one arm and wrapped the other around Noctis' neck, pulling him closer.

The man confused “Who? Oh, you will help? Thank you! He must be in here somewhere.” The man puts his hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

“No worries! Helping people, it what we do!” he took the hand he used to point and balled it up to his chest, head held high.

Noctis got out of Prompto's grasp “You're such a dork!”

He tapped Noctis' nose “I'm YOUR dork!” he smiled and started skipping.

“Uh, huh, and how do you suggest WE find a baby chocobo?” Noctis asked.

“Easy! Shhh!!!” he put a finger to Noctis' lips so they could hear for a chocobo. They were soft, so soft.

Prompto shook his head at the thought and listened “Kiwh, Kiwh, Kiweeeh!”

He took his finger down and looked around “You hear that Noct!”

Noctis looked around, he barely heard a thing. Prompto took his camera and acted like it was a scope of some kind. He spotted a chocobo on top of a pillar where some children were playing around.

He pointed taking his camera down “There!”

Noctis looked at the chocobo “Easy.” he grabbed a medallion out of his bag ready to throw.

Prompto grabs his hand “No! What if you startle and make the chick fall or if you knock down the pillar and put those kids in danger?”

Noctis rolled his eyes “Prom. That wont happen, okay?” He got ready again.

Prompto grabbed Noctis' hand again and stood in front of him now “No! I am king of this mission.”

Noctis tilted his head and couldn't help but laugh “Really? What do we do then, my dorkness?”

“We're going to infiltrate those kids base over there and you are going to hoist me up so I can safely grab, save, and return the baby chocobo!”

Noctis shook his head and can't believe he let Prompto control him like this sometimes “Ok, whatever, let's do it.”

Prompto let go of Noctis' hand and fist bumps the air. He skips over to the pillar and Noctis follows him by walking. The children didn't mind them and kept playing. They both looked at the pillar. It was tall enough to over look the area but short enough for Prompto while on top of Noctis could reach. Noctis crouched and laid his hands out for Prompto to step on. He did so and stood on Noctis' shoulders. It took him a few moments to get his balance.

“Agh! Prom, can you hurry up? You're heavier than I thought!” It wasn't the first time the prince had called Prompto heavy.

Prompto knew it wasn't hurtful, he had lost all that weight and he was standing on Noctis' shoulders of course. “Are you calling me fat? I'm superior to you! I'm the king! Apologize!” he said jokingly.

“Prom!” Noctis was getting weaker.

“Say it!” Prompto demanded.

“S- sorry! Ugh! You got him yet?”

“Good enough.” Prompto grabbed the chick and jumped off of Noctis' shoulders.

“You do realize you're a horrible king right?” Noctis stretched to get the kink out of his shoulders.

Prompto used his free arm to grab Noctis' collar “And you are an unloyal prince. Did you know that?” their faces were close now, noses almost touching.

One kid shouted “Just kiss already!”

They both snapped out of it and laughed awkwardly.

“Ok, enough of that.” Noctis said as he laughed still.

Prompto laughed as well still “Agreed.”

They walked back to the worried man and Prompto gave the man the chocobo chick.

“Oh, my! Promptis, there you are!” The man cuddled the chick.

'Promptis?' they both thought to themselves in sync.

They both looked at each other strangely. The name sounded vaguely similar to the both of their names put together.

“Oh! Here take these. I have no use for them.” the man held 10 medallions.

Noctis happily took them “Thank you, and uh, maybe watch your chocobo chicks better.”

“Oh, I will!”

Noctis and Prompto walked over to the counter once again and Noctis placed 50 choco-mog medallions down and pointed to the chocobo. The woman struggled a bit to grab him but she finally got him and placed him on the counter. Noctis grabbed him and handed him to Prompto, who instantly cuddled the giant stuffed chocobo.

He was careful to set him down on the carpet and not the dirt and slammed himself into Noctis, almost pushing him down in a hug.

“You know for a disobeying prince, you can be super sweet to your dorky king!”

Noctis chuckled and hugged him back “I said we were done with that. And that was extremely flirty dude, no wonder everyone's assuming.”

'Shit! Prompto stop!' Prompto punished himself in his head.

Prompto let go blushing “Sorry, dude. I got carried away I guess.” scratching the back of his head.

Noctis tapped him on his nose “Don't be so serious though. Sheesh! Come on, get the chocobo you chocobobutt.”

He grabbed the chocobo in a protective grip “I would never forget him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Lots of flirting between the two. I think Noctis might not be as oblivious as everyone thought anyway I tried to make it as fluffy as possible and nerdy.   
> I really had a lot of fun with the whole Prompto being king and Noctis being his Prince if you couldnt tell. I am so excited for next chapter i havent wrote it   
> yet but i know how i want majority of it to go. Which i rarley ever plan my writing the story usually controls me. Haha, which is why i have been staying up till   
> 3 am just to write. And I hope you guys dont mind the sneek peak into my future long running fanfic through the backstory/memories like the whole Justice Monsters   
> FIVE throwback. I assumed that part was JMFIVE themed. And the baby chocobo! It was hard to write the sounds because they definitely dont say "Kweh!" they make a   
> weird sound. And yes i pulled the lame naming a chocobo Promptis card, btw fun fact, i named my chocobo Promptis on my game and Carbuncle Raitonigu if you care haha!  
>  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter its pretty long to me and i love it.


	7. Just one slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis enjoy a too large meal for just two people and feelings begin to arise in the two. Noctis brings up a touchy subject he realizes is better to be left alone at the moment and enjoy the fun.

They had walked back to the Leville (the hotel they were staying at) and they had taken turns freshening up. They felt terribly sticky and gross from the sweat they had accumulated through the day. Noctis had ordered a hefty meal from room service. He ordered the most inelegant of foods. Most were not even on the Leville's actual menu but again, who says no to royalty?

There were two pizzas, one cheese, one meat lover's special. He ordered a platter of fries and hot wings, along with two large chocolate milkshakes. Finally, if they had any room to eat anymore, two large slices of chocolate cake with Noctis' favorite Ulwaat Berries on top. Prompto's mouth had gaped at all the food. None of it was healthy but he shrugged, breaking once just a little wouldn't hurt.

He was nibbling on some fries and dipped one in his chocolate milkshake when Noctis winced in disgust. “Dude, you're so gross.”

“No way, dude! This is great!” Prompto leaned to get up after he had been practically using his chocobo as a chair. “Have you even tried it?”

Noctis shook his head “No, and I don't plan to.”

Prompto grabbed a french fry and dipped it in his milkshake handing it to Noctis “Just try it.”

Noctis shook his head and put his hand up “No. I will not put that filth in my mo-” he was cut off with a chocolate ice cream covered fry in his mouth.

He had no choice but to chew, so he slowly and reluctantly began to chew. He tried to fight off the flavors but the way they danced on his tongue as something new but somehow decadent, he couldn't help but enjoy.

Prompto knew his best friend well and he knew he liked it “See!” he pointed at Noctis “Ha! You like it, admit it!”

“Shut up.” he hated when Prompto was right. He was now finishing off his third piece of pizza. “Dude, I'm not gonna eat all this on my own!”

Prompto smirked but amazed at how Noctis keeps his perfect figure when he eats like that. “Why'd you order so much then?”

“Because, I have you to share it with me. Now eat a piece of pizza at least. Or I'll force feed it to you like you did me with that fry.” Noctis joking grabbed a piece of pizza. “One slice wont hurt dude. You're a fuckin' sexy shit, okay?”

They both froze at what Noctis had just said and the pizza slid on the floor. Prompto just stared, completely unable to register what his best friend had just said. He just stood there and begun to laugh and eventually laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

Noctis raised an eyebrow “What's so funny?” He was completely horrified by his confession so he tried to cover it up. “I mean like, if you're watching your figure for a girl, then, dude you're fine! Maybe actually put on a little more weight but really you're perfect.” he blushed.

Prompto was recovering from his laughing and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. “Dude, I'm not trying to impress a girl.” he wasn't going to admit his real reason though. “But since I'm perfect, maybe I'll ease up a little.” there was a little strain in his voice.

Noctis raised his head confused. 'Why else would he?' he thought.

“Then... Why'd you lose the weight? Why do you still act like your body isn't good enough when it is?” Noctis didn't know how this conversation had taken this turn but he wanted to know what it was that made his friend so self conscious.

Prompto sighed “Its. Its a long story.”

Noctis was a little concerned his joyful friend now looking serious. “Prom, you can tell me. Did someone make fun of you or bully you? I'll kill him!”

Prompto chuckled a bit, never hearing his friend threaten another's life even if it was a joke. 'He doesn't remember. It was him. It was always him. It will always be him. He will always be my motivation to be a better person.' his eyes watered a little but didn't make a tear.

“Prom.” Noctis could always see through Prompto and would always get answers but he realized just this once, not to pry. Instead, he just hugged him in a long warm embrace that Prompto needed deeply. “You will tell me one day.” he whispered into his ear.

Prompto nodded and only kept hold of Noctis and Noctis waited until he was ready to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness honestly this chapter smacked me in the face cuz it has a few Prom feels ah Prom i know your struggle. I had this planned to go so differently but i think i like how this turned out. I was going to put chapter 8 in this chapter too but i felt like it didnt belong so i split them up. I hope you guys are enjoying and prepare for chapter 9 and 10 they are going to be intense in the good kind of way.


	8. The chocobo dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets Prompto back for him doing the moogle dance earlier thinking they are even. But are they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i originally wasnt even going to make Prompto do the chocobo dance but someone had brought it to my attention that i should so i did and im glad i took the offer to add it in here because there is so much with their hiddens feelings here. any way are you guys excited for the fireworks show and to find out what Prompto's gift is? I hope you guys enjoy my two short chapters today thats why i posted two so it didnt seem so short.

Prompto had went back to sitting on his stuffed chocobo and playing King's Knight on his smart phone to pass the time. Noctis as looking out the window intently. They were exhausted and couldn't see how people did this all day for half a month for those who lived in Altissia. They were waiting until it was time to go leave for the fireworks. The show started at six and it was 5:30. Noctis' gaze stumbled upon someone who was dancing in a chocobo suit.

“Hey, Prom?” He thought back to when Prompto dared him to do the moogle dance earlier. He had a sly grin of revenge. He was going to get him back. 

He looked up from his phone and at his friend. “Yeah, man?”

“Bet you cant do the chocobo dance?”

Prompto raised his eyebrows and realized his friend meant that he owed him. He gulped before speaking “L-like in here right?”

Noctis shook his head “Nah, man.” he pointed to the dancing chocobo.

Prompto stood up to walk over and see what his friend was pointing at. His eyes grew wide “No way dude!” he furiously shook his head.

Noctis looked him dead in the eye “YOU made ME do the moogle dance! You're gonna prance your little chocobo butt self out there and dance!” he wore an evil grin. “Your prince, demands.”

Prompto groaned “Will you stop calling me chocobo butt?”

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly “Maybe, maybe not.”

Prompto groaned once more and grabbed Noctis' hand to drag him out of the room. He almost made Noctis stumble and fall going down the stairs. They had made it outside where the man in the fluffy chocobo suit was still dancing.

Prompto gulped and looked at Noctis nervously, hoping he would spare him. Noctis was determined to humiliate him or so Prompto had thought, as he smacked the blonde on his arse to go ahead. Noctis just wanted his revenge was all, it was no hard feelings. So, Prompto nervously walked towards the chocobo.

The chocobo man grabbed his hand with his feathered arm “Let's dance, Kweh!”

The chocobo begun to dance. “Kweh! Do what I do!”

He jumped and spun in his first step of the dance, it looked simple enough to Prompto, so he followed the steps. Prompto jumped and spun like the feathery man had done. He turned his head to see what was next in the dance. To Prompto's horror the chocobo had put his hands on his hips and sassily shook his feathery tush back and forth. Prompto looked in horror to his friend and saw he wore the biggest grin on his face ever, recording him on his phone.

Prompto rolled his eyes and shook his head 'The things I do for you Noct. This is not even!'

He put his hands on his hips and looked straight into Noctis' eyes, trying to be as seducing as possible. 'If I'm going to be uncomfortable doing this, so are you.'

Noctis met Prompto's eyes with an awkward gaze, trying not to show that he was actually looking at his butt. As Prompto was still looking at Noctis, he swayed his own non feathery tush back and forth and added a little extra circular motion to his movements. Noctis' face had grown severely red in the short moments but through his own awkwardness he couldn't hold back his laughing, laughing so hard he almost fell to the ground grabbing his stomach.

Prompto assumed that was it of the dance and began walking away as the chocobo followed him clapping “Kweh!”

Prompto blushed as red as the sunset and Noctis ran over slinging his arm around his neck. “Dude! That was gold! Look!”

He let Prompto watch the video of his own complete and utter embarrassment, his face growing even redder.

Noctis playfully punched him in the chest “Come on! Lighten up, we're even now! Now let's go get our seat for the fireworks, they're going to start in ten minutes.”

Prompto followed behind him checking to make sure his gift was in his jacket pocket, which it was. 'Whew! We are so no where near even now Noct.' He thought.


	9. Fireworks are magical yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto finally get to see the fireworks and Noctis finally get to see the oh so special gift.

They sat next to eachother in the heart shaped sofa in the gondola this time. Prompto had his camera ready, the show was about to start at any minute. Noctis was busy instructing the gondolier to the best place for them to be. The sky was a deep orange with shades of pink and purple. It was definitely a romantic atmosphere for couples. Only thing was, they were not a couple. They were just friends.

“This a good angle Prom?” Noctis brings his attention to the blonde who was fiddling with his camera settings.

“Aw yeah!” This should be great!” Prompto turned his head back to Noctis and smiled.

Noctis felt a tight grip in his stomach and his cheeks turned just a shade of pink. Prompto turned back to his camera to turn it around and wrap his arm around Noctis' shoulder for a selfie. Prompto wore a big cheesy grin and Noctis still had the pink to his cheeks with the ever so slightest smile.

“That's going in the scrapbook!” Prompto looked at the photo and admired it “You know I 'm showing these to o- my future kids right?”

The word “our” had almost slipped out of his mouth and Prompto was mortified 'Did I seriously almost say that? Ugh. He doesn't seem to notice though.”

He was right, Noctis wasn't phased by his stutter and if he was he didn't show it.

Boom!

The sound of the first firework. It was shaped like a cartoonish chocobo in the classic golden yellow color. Prompto bounced like a little kid and Noctis chuckled.

“Noct! You see it!” he pointed and snapped a shot.

Then a series of fireworks went off like a magical wonderland and it was Noctis' time to admire them. “Whoa! Its beautiful!” he was looking at Prompto's frame, the colors of red, blue, yellow, and green illuminating the sky and his skin. His eyes trailed to the featherless tush that he filmed shaking earlier.

Prompto furiously snapped at least what must have been twenty photos at once, hoping a few came out decent in the movements. The sky was littered with many glittery colors and the sun had completely set, the stars sharing the sky with the fireworks.

Noctis was still looking at Prompto. He clutched his hands as his stomach began to tighten even more. His feelings have been so confusing recently and everyone always assumed they were a couple now. So, he decided he would do something he didn't even know he was capable of doing.

“Prompto?” his voice was barely audible but his friend still heard him.

“Yeah?” he didn't look away from his camera, ready for the next batch of fireworks just starting.

“Look at me.” Noctis said it fast but not trying to alarm his friend.

Prompto looked away from the camera and sat back down from leaning out of the gondola to take his pictures.

He now sat facing Noctis “What's up?” he smiled at his dark haired friend.

Noctis looked down fiddling with his thumbs “I-I...” he couldn't find his words to express his feelings, he felt so ready just moments ago.

He looked back up at Prompto into his deep and bright blue eyes he had come to adore. They sat like that for a good minute while around them, fireworks lit up the sky and Prompto continued to return the gaze. Noctis was the first to lean in as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to his best friend's. It was electrifying and warm and clumsy but it was everything he hoped for in his first kiss. Prompto's eyes grew wide. He didn't know how or why this happened but he leaned into it and closed his eyes and kissed back lightly putting his hand on the back of the raven's neck and his other hand on Noctis' cheek. His lips were the softest he had ever kissed. They were the only ones he had ever kissed. He couldn't believe this was happening but let it happen. Noctis grabbed Prompto's waist and pulled him in closer into a stronger more passionate kiss. They completely ignored the gondolier who was just witness to the prince of Lucis' first kiss with his blonde friend.

Five minutes had passed before fully breaking the from eachother's lips. Foreheads now touching. Both of Prompto's hands were on the back of Noctis' neck and Noctis' arms still wrapping around Prompto. When they had kissed they only broke away for seconds for air before they went back in. Now they were breathless and breathing in eachother's air. Noctis lifted his hand to Prompto's cheek to caress it.

Prompto was the first to break the silence “Wow! That was...”

“Yea.” Noctis finished quickly kissing Prompto this time. “What I was trying to say was...” Noctis bit his own lip.

'This is so hard why?' he questioned in his head.

“I, Iii...” he struggled to speak when it usually was Prompto who stuttered and choked up about these types of things.

A single tear fell down Noctis' cheek and brushed it away.

“I know, I, I do too, see.” he let go of Noctis and grabbed the little black and gold box Noctis had saw Prompto hold while they were on the boat.

“It was nothing, huh.” he took the box in his hand and smiled.

“Uh, yeah, well I was nervous to give it to you and wanted to wait till it was right.” Prompto blushed and put his hand behind his head scratching it. “You'll a, you'll see.” he smiled that smile Noctis loved and wanted to kiss forever.

Noctis carefully undid the gold ribbon and pulled the top off gently. Inside was a small black scrapbook for photos. Noctis opened the small book and his eyes grew wide at the long and heartfelt confession on the front page:

'Noct, ok, don't get mad at me and please don't hate me,   
but I've had these feelings for a looong time dude. Ignis knew,   
that's why I talked to him alone a lot, for advice about you.   
When he saw how oblivious you were to how I felt him and   
Gladio tried to set us up a few times, like when they first   
started letting us go to places alone together. You remember  
the day at Galdin? That was something he set up. He's a really  
good planner and adviser, you should really give him more   
credit. I know you probably don't feel the same as I do but   
hey, its worth a try. I just really needed to get these feelings  
out. I've never felt this way about anyone. I've had crushes but   
this, oh man, this...is...crazy. You make me so happy and all I   
want to do everyday is to be with you. And I love the way I   
feel in your arms and the way you feel in mine. I love when you   
touch my hair, Gooood, does that feel good. So, I guess what  
I'm trying to say is... I love you Noctis. You can throw this   
away if you want but don't let my feelings get in the way of our  
friendship. Anyway, Happy Valentines, Bro! Now you're gonna   
know why I became so busy on weekends. <3'

Noctis flipped to the next page:

'But before you get to the real surprise here's these.'

It was a picture of the two at Galdin. They had just gotten done splashing each other when Noctis grabbled Prompto to the ground, causing the shirtless blonde to get soaked and Noctis' white t-shirt soaked as well. That day Prompto saw the mark on Noctis' shoulder through the shirt and asked if it was a tattoo.

He flipped to the next page where there were two:

The first as a picture of Prompto and Noctis posing peace signs with a chocobo. It was the day Noctis took Prompto to the chocobo ranch for his birthday. He had never seen the blonde so happy.

The second was a picture Prompto took of them at the arcade. It was the first weekend they were inseparable. Noctis was looking at his phone while Prompto was cheesing. He didn't even know he took it.

Noctis was smiling like an idiot by now and flipped the page:

'So, now, here's why I was gone the last few weekends and I wouldn't tell you.'

The picture was of Prompto sitting on obviously Cindy's car with the Hammerhead Garage logo. Her thumb was accidentally in the shot. Cindy was their friend who would often work on Noctis' car. Prompto was holding a large piece of paper.

The paper read:

'Noctis,  
Prompto's love for you is so strong it has reached Hammerhead!'

Noctis kept smiling and flipped the page to two more photos:

The first was Prompto hugging a rare black chocobo. Noctis had never seen one before and had always wanted to.

He held a sign up saying:

'Noctis,  
Prompto's love for you is so strong it has returned to Wiz's Chocobo   
Post and found a feathery black friend!'

Prompto had wrote below the picture:

'You have to see him one day! He's so cuddly!'

The next photo was Prompto taking a selfie at Galdin with the scenic view they loved so much behind him. Again, he was holding another paper.

'Noctis,  
Prompto's love for you is so strong it's current flows through Galdin   
Quay!'

Noctis' eyes were watering a little by now, he could see how exhausted Prompto was as they progressed. He had put himself in danger to prove love. 

He turned to the two last pictures:

The first one was Prompto in a tank top and sweating, his muscular arms showing and glistening. He was standing at some outlook and could see the disc of Cauthess behind him.

This paper read similar to the very first:

'Noctis,  
Prompto's love for you is so strong it has reached Lestallum!'

Noctis read another one of Prompto's notes at the bottom:

'So, you know that time I missed a week of school without telling you and you cussed me out and hugged me. Can you believe this was during winter!? Remind me to visit but never move there. TOO HOT!'

Noctis felt guilty about having yelled at him that time now but as he read the 'TOO HOT!' part he laughed and thought 'I know someone who is too hot and he's sitting next to me.'

The picture was Prompto standing with Kenny the Crow's Wing around him. He thought Kenny the Crow was only on Crow's Nest benches but that was a real person.

The last paper read:

'Noctis,  
Prompto's love for you is so strong it has reached Old Lestallum! Kenny the Crow approves.'

Below the picture was another note:

'Dude! This is actually the original Crow's Nest and the actual Kenny the Crow. They have this amazing special you cant get anywhere else, I gotta take you one day!'

That was the end of the scrapbook.

Noctis closed it and looked into the blondes eyes again before kissing him hard but passionately.

“Prom.” he put his hand on his cheek. “That was the sweetest thing ever but, but you could've been hurt.” Noctis was serious.

Prompto's head went down and he was about to speak when Noctis cuts back in.

“But you're safe now and...” he put his other hand on Prompto's cheek so he was looking at Noctis again. “I love you. I don't know how I got so lucky but you are literally the best man I've ever known and god, I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner, but I really do love you.”

“R- really!?” a few tears begun to stream down but Noctis gently wiped them away.

He nodded “Yea! So, that means were...”

“Boyfriends, lovers, soulmates? Well maybe not that far as soulmates, haha. That's a noble only thing isn't it?” Noctis looked a bit distraught, could they really be soulmates? Prompto noticed this “I- if that's what you want?”

“Prompto Argentum, my little chocobo butt, I did not just confess my feelings to you just to shoot your own confession down. Do I really come off as that mean?”

Prompto was shocked hearing what Noctis had said “No! You don't come off mean at all, it just, you know how I am and I thought you said you'd top calling me that.”

“Nope.” He ran his fingers through Prompto's hair. “So, do you wanna be my little chocobo butt that I kiss and stuff?”

Prompto's eyes lit up and he jumped into an embrace with his new boyfriend and kissed him again. “Noct, you're really bad at asking people out but...” he paused for suspense. “Yes!”

Noctis kissed him again.

Prompto pulled away from this kiss after a while and grabbed his camera “Totally gotta save this moment!”

He snapped the photo. Noctis had his arms around Prompto smiling. Prompto was kissing Noctis' cheek. He had skill for the picture to turn out perfect the first time.

Prompto put his camera his camera down. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, you have made me, Prompto Argentum the happiest person on this planet!”

Noctis chuckled and Prompto laid his head on his shoulder with his hand in his prince's hand. They stayed like that for the duration of the fireworks occasionally kissing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me fangirling ok i wanted to write so much earlier for them to kiss but i wanted it to be special sweet romantic and just everything. I got Prompto's gift idea from what i gave my bf btw haha its honestly super sweet to me and ho great is it that this finally happened this has been the fastest ive ever typed what i write down on paper so i write stuff twice technically except when i type im revising as im copying. I hope you guys really like it i put my heart into and thanks to all who have read to the point youre great and this wont be the end to their stroy hen i end it i guess im gonna make a seriees out of it.


	10. A little buzz, and a little interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldnt gather a summary and also sorry for the wait and shortness of this i went on a break. Aha every writer needs a break! Anyway this was originally going to be the last chapter and was going to be just smut but i thought to myself. Is this really realistic these two boys yes are teens at the time so do have hormones but also i just didnt picture it being them the way i was trying to do it which was make out in hallway makeout into the room and land on bed then everything happens from then. But i did a SE on you guys and changed plans mid way to make it slow and more passionate. So i hope you enjoy and will stick around for the final two? chapters!

It was close to midnight when they finally decided to head back to the hotel. The festivities weren't going to cease until another hour. Which was not really a problem. They were of course, excited about what had happened but originally were going to stay up late anyways. Completely forgetting any warnings from Ignis.

Noctis steps off the gondola first, holding a hand out to Prompto to help him out. They walked among the cheering people that were still watching the last few fireworks. There was clearly a drunk Kenny the Crow dancing with one of the bottles the Leville provided to their guests as Valentine's gifts. Noctis and Prompto were underage, so Ignis had called to make sure the two were not given a bottle. Thankfully, most of the children were in their homes and no longer around to witness the drunken icon. Noctis dragged Prompto in the direction away, trying to avoid the Crow. It was all in vain, because before he knew it he was grabbed away from Prompto unexpectedly to have the contents of what seemed to be at least half the bottle shoved down his throat. When Noctis breaks free from the grip he stumbles into Prompto's arms.

“Thanks for the mouthful!” he said sarcastically wiping his mouth.

“Noct! You okay?” Prompto holds him concerned.

“Yea, I'm fine. Just wanna get back.” Noctis brushes it off and stumbles a little as he walks.

'He's buzzed. Oh god, Ignis is gonna kill us if he finds out!'

Prompto grabs Noctis' arm to help him walk. Whenever they had been offered a glass of wine on New Year's at Gladiolus', he found out Noctis had a very low tolerance for alcohol. He was practically drunk off of one glass that night. Gladio and Ignis both laughing at the awkward clingy attention Noctis displayed to Prompto that night. Knowing he was drunk Prompto had ignored it but now he thought a part of Noctis was still sober enough to know what he done that night.

Noctis kept insisting he was fine until it was clear to him the stairs were like moving mountains. After, they made it to their room Noctis stopped to grab Prompto and slam him against the wall in the hallway, pressing his lips hard against his. The blonde's eyes wide in shock of the sudden movement.

Noctis not even aware of what he was doing, the only thing he cared about was Prompto. He knew now exactly what these other feelings were towards him. So many times when just Prompto's touch would give him sensations he couldn't explain to himself. That is, until now.

He wanted Prompto. He needed Prompto in ways he had never needed nor wanted anyone. 

Normally, Noctis wouldn't act this careless but his self control was ultimately destroyed at the presence of alcohol and his hormones. He broke from the blonde's lips and moved his hand to his waist with one hand slipping up his abdomen underneath his shirt. Prompto shuttered at the touch and Noctis lightly bit his neck, causing him to stifle a low moan. Low enough only they could hear.

“N-Noct.” Prompto was able to get his raven haired lover's attention. “Not here.” He whispered.

Noctis nodded and took Prompto's hand walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

He was nervous 'Is Noct really trying to do what it felt like out there? Oh god, I never even thought about it!'

Noctis sees his boyfriend clearly in nervous thought. He walks over and pulls him into a comforting embrace.

“Prom. I- I'm sorry. If you're not ready?” Noctis hated himself for losing control and letting the alcohol get to him. One of the reasons he hated drinking because he was told apparently he does very suggestive things. “I wasn't thinking straight.”

“Noct?” they let go to look at each other.

Noctis replied with a “Hmm?”

“I...” Prompto was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both wondered who it could be. Maybe it was a disgusted parent? It wasn't, it was the concierge which was worse.

Noctis thought to himself on his situation, very few times has he been kicked out of places. 'Yep, that's it, I've done it now.' thinking someone had complained about kissing and a little groping and thus they were being kicked out.

The concierge held a small red bag with white gifting tissue.

“Huh. What's this?” Noctis asked confused knowing it couldn't be the gifted wine and if it was he would decline. If he was going to talk Prompto into this he was going to be somewhat sober.

“I was told by two men to give this to you, I do not know what this is I'm afraid sir and even if I did, one of them I'd rather not cross.” the concierge bowed and walked away.

Prompto looked over to the bag raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. “What's that? Better not be a secret admirer.” he joked.

“Heck if I know, there's no name anywhere.” Although, he did have his suspicions.

Noctis threw the tissue out of the bag and onto the floor. He pulled out a paper with writing on it. He instantly recognized the handwriting and grew slightly confused and furious if his suspicions were correct.

Ignis' handwriting read:

'Please know your highness that this was not my idea but Gladio mentioned to me that this would come to, ugh “good use”...'

There was more of the note but Noctis could tell it was giving him a lecture on being responsible nonetheless. Prompto could see his anger building up in front of him and he wondered what was written in the letter. His eyes then widened when he saw what was in the bag.

“I- is that... lube?”

Noctis nodded and handed the bag to Prompto stomping out of the room in one of his usual tantrums. 

“IGNIS!” is all he could hear Noctis yell before his voice trailed down the hallway.


	11. The explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis explains why he gave Prompto and Noctis the lube and Gladio has to get Noctis' attitude in check again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is one more chapter and i promise im making it amazing! I appreciate all of you for sticking around and I hope youll come back for my future fics! And of course i mean i couldnt leave out a Noct and Gladio butt heads moment! Anyways i hope you enjoy! Also sorry about my little squigly lines thats the only way i know how to seperate scenes gosh i cant spell today!

“IGNIS!” Ignis' head had shot up in alarm from it laying on Gladiolus' shoulder.

They were sitting on the balcony enjoying the fireworks alone, until that moment.

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up “It seems he did not appreciate the gift.”

Gladiolus chuckled “Told ya not to really write it that I was joking babe, or were you trying to be a cock blocker?”

Ignis' eyes grew wide “Gladio! I was only trying to be polite and think of what I know they never even thought of!” he pouted a little “Its nice to prepare them unlike I was unprepared.”

Ignis stood up to find Noctis when Gladio lightly spanked his butt, exciting a low yelp.

“Come on, I apologized! Plus, its not like Noctis could be that big unlike me, they'd be fine!”

Ignis sighed “I sometimes question your often comments on his highness' unmentionable area when you are in fact average.” he started towards the door again.

Gladiolus sat up a little raising an eyebrow “Wanna run that by me again?”

“Nothing darling, nothing!” he said as he was about to open the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto was left standing there, bag with the lube in his hand, staring after Noctis in complete horror. The door was still open from when Noctis stormed out.

'What was in that note?' he questioned as he spotted it on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up and read what Noctis had read before dropping the note and the bag. He had a deep pit feeling in his stomach and he'd never felt so embarrassed.

'Oh god! Ignis and Gladio planned this! What if Noct didn't want them to know yet?' he sighed to himself, understanding why Noctis had gotten so upset. His privacy was invaded after all.

Prompto led himself out the door to search for Noctis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“IGNIS!” Noctis yelled again preparing to beat on a randomly selected door.

His fist was in mid knock when it opened to reveal the spectacled brunette he was furious with.

“What the fuck Ignis!? Why are you here!? Answer me!” Noctis spewed in the man's face.

“Please, see to it you keep your voice down Noctis.”

“Oh yea, cause Im totally gonna be cool about you following me! More like stalking me actually!” he was shouting in Ignis' face.

Gladiolus pushed Ignis aside “Listen Noct!” he pointed in the prince's face like he usually does when he wants to make his point. He gritted his teeth everytime Noctis spoke to Ignis that way. “In case you don't remember... Its. Our. Fucking. Job. And you're making a fool of yourself in another country right now! How do you think your father is going to like hearing about his son having another temper tantrum in public but this time in a foreign land!? Practically mocking the Lucis Caelum family name!”

“I-” Noctis was speechless. He yet again lost his control which he only tried to do inside his palace's walls.

“Now, yes maybe the whole lube thing was too far but Iggy over here didn't realize I was joking.” Gladio was calmer now. “Basically, he thinks you're too big for Prompto!” He was belting in laughter.

“Wha- Hey, don't laugh!” Noctis dug his sneakers into the carpet. “It wasn't really the lube thing that got me mad though. I actually, guess, I uh, appreciate that.”

Ignis and Gladiolus both exchanged looks mouths gaping at what they heard.

“Like, I, never mind that part.” he looked up sternly. “I was mad because you followed me without telling me and I, uh wanted it to be just me and Prom.” his cheeks were growing red.

Ignis spoke up “And it was and still is you and Prompto! We will continue to keep to ourselves.”

“Yea, wouldn't wanna watch that porno!” Gladiolus walked back onto the balcony where they originally sat.

Noctis was the one to look disgusted now. Sometimes his buff friend's humor was just disturbing.

“Hey, Ignis.”

“Yes, Noct?” the brunette only just know realizing how exhausting the day has been.

“Thanks, really, for, you know.” he avoided eye contact.

“I did that out of experience, you're welcome.”

He closed his eyes and crinkled his face “Eww. Uh, yea totally didn't want that vision in my head.”

Ignis chuckled “Have a great night Noct.” he closed the door.

“He-he. You too.” he began walking back to his room.


	12. One True Pair

Noctis was walking back to the room, his hands in his pockets. He felt bad about leaving Prompto. 

He felt someone bump into him and then grab him. He was about to yell at the person’s lack to watch where they were going before he saw it was Prompto. 

“Prompto! “

“Oh thank the six you’re not rampaging anymore!” his cute blonde boyfriend looked relieved. 

Noctis wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “Wanna, ya, know, continue where we left off?” he whispered before he pressed his lips to Prompto’s, who eagerly kissed back. 

They both heard giggling behind Noctis and looked in the direction it came from. Ignis and Gladio were both holding wine as they were snickering like they were children. Ignis saw Noctis’ glare, he then closed their door. 

Noctis turned back, his arms still wrapping around Prompto’s neck. “This time, I promise, no interruptions.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto and Noctis had made it back to the room and locked the door, for reasons of course. Noctis picked the lube up from the floor and placed it on the bedside table. He was pulled into a kiss by his shirt from Prompto who lost his balance and stumbled onto the bed. 

Prompto felt something he’d felt before at times but not this intense. He let his hands roam freely through the raven’s hair and trailing down his back. Noctis’ mouth trailed from his lips to his neck, lightly nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

“N- Noct!” Prompto moaned at the sensations beginning to pulse through his body, giving him a growing erection. 

Noctis used the moan as a signal that Prompto liked it, biting down slightly harder, leaving a small mark on his neck. He dipped his lower body so the two could feel each other’s excitement. Prompto gripped onto his lover’s back, moaning some more. Noctis slid his hand under his partner’s shirt, feeling the small toned body he found so attractive. The blonde took this as a hint to remove his boyfriend’s shirt as he had begun to do the same. 

Noctis hesitated before letting him completely remove it “Everything okay Noct?” Prompto asked, wondering if they were moving too fast and Noctis changed his mind. 

“It’s fine.” He kissed Prompto here he rose up to remove his shirt. 

Prompto admired the Noctis' body looming over him. He had never had the chance to truly take in the view. Now, he was tracing the small lines on his abdomen and admiring them. As he did this, he rose up to meet his lips in a small but passionate kiss. When they broke and he opened his eyes, he could finally see the “tattoo” he had once been curious about and now noticed it was in fact, not a regular tattoo. 

He traced the letters spelling “Prompto” as Noctis blushed at his secret he had kept so long.

“No way.” was all he could say. 

“Yea, I always hid it from you.” Noctis was fiddling with Prompto’s bracelets like he often did when he’d get nervous talking to him. “Until now.”

Prompto had become aware of Noctis’ fiddling that would usually make him extremely anxious. Instead of pulling away, he unbuckled them, revealing Noctis’ name on his wrist. 

Noctis’ eyes grew wide and pulled the blonde’s hand closer to make sure he hadn’t misread. After a while, he looked deeply into Prompto’s eyes and smiled, then back at his name on his wrist. He raised his hands to his lips and kissed the name. He then continued to remove Prompto’s shirt to continue where they had left off. He didn’t understand why the gods wanted them together as a one true pair. All he knew was that they did and he couldn’t be happier to rule with his best friend and lover by his side. 

Noctis trailed his kisses down along Prompto's toned abs, sometimes lightly nipping his skin since Prompto seemed to enjoy it as he'd let out small moans. He then encountered another interruption in his quest, pants, the enemy of all those who wished to enter. He nervously undone them them leaving only Prompto's gray boxers on that looked tight with all his excitement. He rubbed the surface of the tight area and leaning to kiss Prompto's lips again.

“Oh. My. God. That's so fuaw-” the end of his sentence was just mumbles through the pleasure.

“Shh!” he kissed Prompto again.

Prompto listened and tugged at Noctis' pants who took note of what he was trying to do and helped him by removing his pants and his boxers all together. Noctis was growing bored of rubbing off Prompto through his boxers. So he completely removed the troublesome garments, revealing the blonde's excited package that has been longing to be free. He admired him in all his glory.

Noctis smiled and moved up to kiss Prompto's cheek “Watch this.” he whispered in his ear seductively, causing him to shudder.

Noctis' finger traced the length of Prompto’s hard cock, oozing with desire, encircling the base as he firmly gripped it. He enveloped his mouth around the hardness, beginning slow up and down motions like he'd seen in videos he watched to get off occasionally. The gentle heat from Noctis' mouth shocked Prompto, causing him to jerk at the sudden arousal. He arched his back a little causing Noctis to take in more and choke slightly. Noctis hardly knew how he knew what to do but he was doing what felt right.

“N- I'm close!” Prompto was barely audible trying to warn Noctis who had stopped.

He moved back up to kiss the blonde on the lips “Get up.”

They both stood up to change positions. Noctis grabbed the bottle of lube and instructed Prompto to turn around so he could apply it. He rubbed some on Prompto's tight opening, then on his on hard shaft. He went in slow pressing his chest to the Prompto's back.

He brushed some of his lover's hair away from his ear to whisper “This okay?” making sure he wasn't doing anything Prompto was uncomfortable with.

The blonde nodded and Noctis thrust himself deeper, his head lay on the back of Prompto's shoulder letting out a moan of his on this time. He began pumping Prompto to relieve his unfinished climax. Prompto gripped the sheets and yelped lowly as Noctis bit down on his shoulder stifling his own moan from releasing into the blonde. Soon after, Prompto released onto the bed's expensive sheets.

He turned around to look at Noctis, tracing his name on his shoulder again. “Those sheets are ruined.”

Noctis held Prompto at his waist and kissed his forehead “Who cares? It was worth it because it made you happy.”

Prompto smiled and chuckled “I think happy is an understatement.”

After taking off the comforter that had been showered with cum, they lay still unclothed under the sheets now. Prompto lay with his head on Noctis' chest and his arm wrapped around him. It wasn't long before the two tired boys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they did the do aye! Lol this is finally the end the big shebang and im already working on future fics but hey if you guys wanna give me Prompts or AU or anything youd like to read just tell me. I wanna write stuff we all enjoy! 
> 
> Remember this!
> 
> "“Hey, maybe Noctis’ll get laid on this trip finally!” Gladiolus had chuckled at his own words.  
>  “Gladiolus!” Ignis was beyond shocked at the thought of the prince having sexual actions with his best friend so soon. “He does not move fast like you.”  
> “You wanted it Iggy!” Gladio let go of Ignis and smacked his ass. “Let’s get a room, there’s no way you’re driving at night. Plus I think I might want to relive that night.”  
>  Ignis chuckled some “You do almost every night but very well then. Let’s go.”"
> 
> Oh ignis you were so wrong! XD
> 
> Anyways thanks for sticking around and i hope to see you back in a new fic soon! BTW i wrote this when i was sleep deprived so it maaaay not be its best but ive definitely been fixing it for the longest time.


End file.
